


The Table Still Set

by Deadread



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadread/pseuds/Deadread
Summary: Arthur feelings after finding Isaac’s & Eliza’s graves.Inspired by this post : https://www.instagram.com/p/CB5y5mTBs7f/?igshid=fn5h1vb8m5vr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Table Still Set

It weighed heavy in his chest as he sat motionless on the step of the tiny cabin. Now left an empty home, meals still set on the table half eaten. An open book set aside and he wondered if in her final moments it was a story worth remembering. 

He clutched at a tiny coat, a look of shock on his face. He didn’t dare glance up again at what had greeted him at his arrival. 

Did he leave for too long this time? Was his loyalty to Dutch the cause of this? The questions spiralled around his head as a tear fell and was caught by the wool on the little boys coat he was still clutching. 

Isaac. Eliza. How he’d tried to make a life for them the best way he could. But Arthur Morgan was an outlaw, stuck in the life. If he’d only had the guts to leave it behind and be there for them, with them, maybe he could have stopped this, and saved them, he thought. 

Two crosses. Two patches of freshly thrown down mud, one much to small to be a graveside.

His son, his only son. Gone from the world far too soon. And for what? Ten dollars. Life was unfair, Arthur already knew this, but this was something far more twisted and cruel to even begin to imagine. 

He rose from the step and stood there still for a long moment, eyes still staring down at Isaac’s coat. Swallowing hard and wiping his eyes a little, he walked into the cabin, neatly folding up the coat and placed it on the table. 

“I’m sorry, son.” Was all he could managed in a strangled whisper. Taking one last look before turning away and waking through the door. 

He closed it shut, his hands shaking as it lingered on the door handle a little too long. This was the last time, they were gone and their was nothing he could do to change that. He couldn’t change not being there with them as much as he should, he couldn’t change the life he found himself living. So he’d walk away. 

With one last look at the two crosses he placed his hat on and walked away. What kind of man was he that he had let this happen. Wasn’t he supposed to be there with them. He questioned himself a little more before promising to bury this moment into the depths of his heart. Which he would close shut from any other love that may come his way. He didn’t deserve it, he thought.


End file.
